Deh
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Mukuro surprend Tsuna entrain d'envoyer des ballons dans le ciel contenant des voeux mais Mukuro ne veut pas croire en l'existence de Dieu. Traduction et mise en fiction d'un doujinshi du même nom.


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais Akira Amano et l'histoire n'est même pas de moi non plus mais de l'auteur de ce doujinshi.

**Note**: C'est fic est une traduction d'un doujinshi du même nom que l'ont peut trouver sur youtube. Si y a des problèmes, n'hésiter pas à me le signaler ^^. L'histoire se passe juste après l'arc de Kokuyo.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un enfant marchait avec sa mère quand soudain il lâcha sa main et commença à s'éloigner.

_Où es que tu vas ? Demanda la mère inquiète.

_Mes amis sont par ici, je vais aller jouer.

_Vraiment ? Tu pourras rentrer seul à la maison ?

_Oui. Cria l'enfant en partant en courant, son œil droit afficha le kanji du chiffre six.

*_Ne t'en fait pas, je te rendrais ton enfant_*. Pensa Mukuro qui était en effet dans le corps du jeune garçon qui permettait à son esprit de sortir de son corps emprisonnait à Vendicare.

Tandis qu'il courrait, Mukuro entendit des pleurs.

_C'est...

Il vit le Vongola ainsi que le Ranking prince, l'Arcobaleno et les deux gamins. D'ailleurs, le gamin Bovino fonçait dans les bras du japonais, en pleurs.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi !

Tsuna avait pris Lambo qui pleurait dans ses bras et s'adressa à Reborn.

_Tu n'avais pas besoin de le frapper.

_C'est parce que je suis en colère. Répondit l'Arcobaleno.

Le jeune parrain s'adressa ensuite à Lambo qui était toujours dans ses bras tandis que Mukuro planqué derrière les buissons, observait la scène.

_Lambo toi aussi ! Tu ne peux pas relâcher ton ballon sans écrire ton vœu en premier.

_Tsuna ! Tu es méchant ! Cria le gamin en sautant des bras de l'adolescent.

_Que...Commença Tsunayoshi un peu énervé par le comportement du gamin.

_C'est bon Tsuna-nii, il y a beaucoup de ballons donc il n'y pas de problème. Fit Fuuta pour le calmer .

_Sérieusement... Lâcha Tsuna.

_As-tu pensé à ce que tu allais écrire comme souhait ? Demanda Reborn.

_Eh, oui. Mais ce n'est vraiment rien... Répondit Tsuna, son tuteur avait remarqué qu'il tenait un papier dans ses mains.

_Si tu ne me le dis pas. Commença sadiquement le bébé. Je vais écrire « je veux devenir le fiancé de Kyoko-chan par Tsuna » dans le papier et le laisser s'envoler.

_Je...J'ai écris: je ne veux pas être le Dixième.

Mukuro toujours caché, les regardait faire, un peu perplexe.

_...Écrire des souhaits sur un ballon... Constata-il, en observant I-Pin et Fuuta écrire leurs vœux sur des bouts de papiers.

_Envoyer le ballon dans le ciel et prier dieu...Hum ? Continua l'italien en regardant Tsuna gonfler les ballons.

_Quelque chose comme ça.

Il arriva dans le dos de Tsuna et déclara:

_C'est vraiment ennuyeux.

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'italien devant lui son trident en main, ce dernier ayant repris son apparence habituelle.

_*Mukuro ?*_

___Utiliser des choses d'une telle pitiés.

_Pourquoi es tu ici..? Demanda Tsuna, tenant toujours son ballon en main.

_Tu crois réellement que ton souhait va être exaucé ? Fit Mukuro sans répondre à la question du japonais.

_Eh ?

D'un air impitoyable, Mukuro détruisit d'un coup de trident le ballon que tenait Tsuna dans ses mains, les morceaux tombant pitoyablement au sol.

_S'appuyer sur quelque chose d'aussi fragile. Les membres des Vongolas vont pleurer quand ils entendront ça. Rajouta l'italien.

Tsuna dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de dire:

_Je n'ai cru... Je n'ai jamais crus que cela pouvait devenir vrai. Mais...Commença-t-il en ramassant les morceaux du ballon sous le regard sombre de l'autre.

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit inutile. Finit Tsuna avec détermination. Si le ballon peut voler suffisamment haut pour Dieu peut-être qu'il pourra réaliser nos souhaits. Cela peut paraître idiot, mais c'est mieux que de rester à ne rien faire du tout.

_* Enfin, c'est Reborn qui a dit ça... _* Pensa Tsuna qui récupérait encore les morceaux de ballon jonchant le sol.

_...Alors...

_Eh ? Fit Tsuna en relevant la tête vers l'italien.

_Dieu n'existe pas. Peu importe combien tu y crois, Dieu ne sauvera jamais personne. Tu peux seulement croire en toi même. Mukuro avait affirmé cela en revoyant dans sa tête, des moments de son emprisonnement où la Mafia faisait des expériences sur lui. Il y avait aussi les fois où les autres appelaient Dieu à l'aide mais jamais personne ne venait les sauver.

_Tu peux seulement croire en toi même. Peu importe combien de fois tu pries, rien ne ne vas changer.

Mukuro leva son bras droit de manière à bien montrer la sincérité de ses paroles, surplombant le japonais qui était toujours à genoux par terre. Ce dernier le regarda sans rien dire. Après un petit moment de flottement, Tsuna mit un grand coup de poing dans le genou de Mukuro faisant tomber ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à un tel geste.

_Attends un moment. Fit Tsuna avant de s'éloigner. Mukuro le regarda partir sans comprendre.

Le Decimo tendit un stylo à l'illusionniste.

_Qu'est-ce que ? Demanda l'italien sans prendre le stylo du japonais.

Tsuna posa ses papiers, stylos et tenait un nouveau ballon dans sa main.

_Ballon et papiers.

_Ne me dit pas que...Tu veux que j'écrive ?

_Tu ne veux pas ? Alors pourquoi es que tu es venu ? Demanda Tsunayoshi en regardant l'italien. Il ajouta:

_C'est expression de solitude...Je pensais que tu voulais jouer avec nous.

Mukuro le laissa dire, étrangement silencieux.

_Dire que Dieu n'existe pas. Comme c'est vide de sens. Tu te disputes avec nous comme un enfant.

_...Comment cela peut-être... Tu parles de moi ? Demanda Mukuro, étonné par les paroles du jeune parrain.

_Oui, je parle de toi, Mukuro !

_Même si je te dis que je ne veux plus de ton corps et que je suis venus te tuer. Tu diras toujours la même chose ?

_Même si c'était le cas, je ne voie pas pourquoi je changerais d'avis.

Finalement Mukuro s'accroupit à coté du japonais, surprenant un peu ce dernier.

_Si j'écris...La domination du monde ? Demanda Mukuro avec un doux sourire.

_Alors je vais écrire un monde de paix. Répondit Tsuna du tac-au-tac en lui tendant le ballon.

_Ce n'est pas mignon du tout. Réplique Mukuro en prenant le ballon .

_Et c'est toi qui dit ça !

Dans le futur.

Au milieu de la forêt, Mukuro était assis sur le cercueil de Tsunayoshi, un ballon dans la main. Il regardait le ciel et se mit à tenir un monologue:

_Tsunayoshi-kun après cela j'ai beaucoup pensé, à propos de mon voeux le plus cher. Mais il semble que se soit trop tard.

*_Ce que tu avais écris...*_

Il repensa à ce que Tsuna avait dit ce jour là d'un air un peu blasé avant de faire un de ses sourire plein de chaleur.

* _Waah... Je ne peux pas écrire que je ne veux pas être le Juudaime …_*

_Alors au moins...Prier pour un avenir paisible ? Dit Mukuro avant de lâcher son ballon. Ce dernier s'éleva dans le ciel, Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo et I-pin étaient tous dans un endroit différents, ils levèrent leurs visages vers le ciel quand ils aperçurent le ballon du gardien de la brume s'envoler de plus en plus haut. L'illusionniste s'éloigna du cercueil.

* _Bien que je ne crois pas en dieu. Si tu me dis que Dieu existe..._*

Mukuro ne vit pas sortir discrétement de derrière les arbres, Tsunayoshi qui prit le vœu qu'il avait laissé sur le cercueil et le lire en souriant.

_Stupide. Dit Mukuro s'adressent à lui même.

Point de vue de Mukuro.

_Allez seul dans la base des Millefiores ?

Tsunayoshi tournait le dos à Mukuro regardant par la grande baie vitré de son bureau.

_Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste une réunion.

_C'est la même chose ! Aller seul à la base ennemie c'est la même chose que d'aller mourir !

Cria Mukuro énervait par le sang froid qu'affichait son boss après avoir prononçé de telles paroles.

_Je sais ! Mais les Vongola se font attaquer. C'est la seule manière et tout le monde est blessé à cause d'eux. Je suis vraiment en colère. Répondit le gardien du ciel en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Mukuro ne répondit rien et laissa son boss continuer son discours.

_C'est pourquoi...Ah. S'interrompit Tsuna en voyant le visage de son gardien de la brume.

_Encore cette expression.

En effet, Mukuro avait une expression de tristesse sur son visage, loin de l'air perpétuellement moqueur qu'il affichait d'habitude. On voyait clairement qu'il s'inquiétait profondément pour la sécurité de son Boss.

Sawada soupira en souriant avant d'aller poser sa main sur la joue de Mukuro, effleurent quelques mèches. Il ne voulait pas que Mukuro s'inquiète trop... pour lui.

_C'est bon. Je vais protéger le futur, ne t'en fais pas.

Mukuro pris la main de Tsuna dans la sienne pour la garder prés de sa joue et ferma les yeux pour profiter plus longtemps du contact et peut-être en même temps, garder le gardien du ciel près de lui. L'italien avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de revoir son Boss après cette réunion. Il voulait garder le gardien du ciel près de lui. Mukuro ne voulait laisser personne le lui enlever. Pour la simple est bonne raison que...

*_Je n'ai pas besoin d'un futur sans toi_.*

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que cela vous a plus ^^ je tenais beaucoup à faire la traduction de ce doujinshi car je le trouve touchant, adorable et en même temps super triste, surtout la fin. See you again ! ( Merci à Eric Clutter pour ses corrections).


End file.
